HIGHschool
by Strand
Summary: Naruto starts at Konoha Boys school. But they all think he's a chick! On hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

S AN: NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!! Another comedy. I'm so proud. Next one will be longer… hopefully. **RATE AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, much to my sorrow. And this contains YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Normal duh

_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Person's thoughts'_

**Coming to school **

Naruto looked at the school before him and then back at the address. Yep. This was the place, but it was so, so … BIG! It looked even better than the leaflet. Naruto took his first step towards Konoha Boys High, feeling better with each step.

Naruto entered the reception office. A woman with purple hair put up in a spiky ponytail was sitting there looking overly stressed, picking up phones, talking incredibly fast into them, and then slamming them down, obviously of no help to the person on the other line. She was wearing a brown trench coat. Under the trench she was wearing a black top covered by fishnets.

"Ano…"

She didn't seem to notice.

"Ano… Are you alright?"

She looked up. She sighed.

"Sorry. I don't usually do this. I lost a bet and now I have to do that stupid Shizune" She muttered under her breathe. Sounded something like "Stupid Shizune…"

She cleared her throat. "Good evening and welcome to Konoha Boys High. My name is Mitarashi Anko. How may I help you miss?"

Naruto blinked. "Miss?"

"Are you visiting a family member? Brother, cousin…?" She trailed off.

"…No… ano…" Naruto was very confused.

She sighed. "Let me guess? A Sasuke fan girl right?" She looked Naruto up and down.

She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, you're cute I'll give you that, but just a bit of advice. That boy has rejected EVERY girl that asked him out, cute or not. Leave him. There are nicer boys in this school. They're still good looking ya know?" Naruto just stared at her in shock.

She sat back down. "There are better men. He'll break your heart. But if you insist, third floor dorms, room 156. You can join the rest of them."

"Ano… Actually, I'm starting at this school." He grinned sheepishly.

She looked up shocked. "Are we going co-ed? They didn't tell me that…" She went into her thoughts.

"The school's going co-ed? They didn't tell me that in the letter." Naruto scratched his head.

Anko stared at the girl deadpan. How could one person be so stupid? "Then why are you here if we're not going co-ed?"

Naruto looked at her. "What does it change if I go here?"

She sighed. This girl was sooooooooo stupid. "For a girl to go to the school, it has to go co-ed." She was getting annoyed.

"I don't see the problem."

Her eye twitched. "Girls can't go here." She explained slowly.

The girl finally caught on. _'Took long enough.' _

The blond's eyes narrowed. "I'm a boy."

Anko looked at the girl in shock. She stood up and took a closer look. She stood in front of the 'boy'. She hesitated before she put hands on 'his' chest.

It was hard. Just like all the other boys. Good muscles too. Not at all like a girl's. Not even a girl with a flat chest would feel like that.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well…"

"You can take your hands off now."

Anko blushed. She didn't notice. She moved to the desk, still embarrassed. She flipped through her papers.

"Name?" She mumbled, obviously still embarrassed by her mistake.

The boy perked up. "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hai. Well Naruto, your roommate is…" She pulled her finger down the paper to 'Uzumaki'.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Third-"

"'Third floor, room 156' right? You said it before."

Anko looked away, still embarrassed. "H-Hai. Here're your keys."

Naruto eagerly grabbed them. "Arigato, Anko-chan!" He picked up his bag and ran up the stairs, ignoring the lift.

'_Anko-chan?' _

"Oi! Anko-chan!"

She turned to the blond.

"Don't worry about it! Happens all the time!" He flashed her his trademark grin and ran up the stairs

Anko sighed in relief. She wasn't the first one.

'_Naruto eh?'_

Naruto kept running to third floor. Truth be told, that WAS the first time he was called a girl.

Tell me if you like it! -

AN: twitch twitch 43 reviews… THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! GROUP HUGGGGG! Huggles everyone You filled my inbox! I'm so proud! The last one was soooooo short! sobs I'll do better this time! **RATE AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**


	2. Roommates and Neighbors

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, much to my sorrow. And this contains YAOI. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Normal duh

_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Person's thoughts'_

**The Roommate**

First floor… second floor… third floor! He looked up at the corridor ahead.

He heard something. It was high pitched and sounded terrible. He blocked his ear and looked at the rooms.

136… 137… 138… 139… 140… He turned the corner. Near the end, there was a 'herd' of squealing girls by a door.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

OH GOD IT WAS AWEFUL! _'MY EARS! THEY BURN!!! BUUUUUUUURN!'_

There was no way in hell he was going near that door. But now that he thought about it, Anko had mentioned fan girls, which meant…

The blood drained from his face. That was his room. Dear god no! He wasn't good with girls. They tended to hate him.

He was standing outside room 155. The door opened and he turned around.

Kiba heard another ear shattering squeal. It even went over his rock music! It was inhuman! Like the freaky voices on horror movies.

He moved to the door and slammed it open.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRAZY BITCHES!" He yelled at the group. They glared at him.

He rolled his eyes. He was about to shut the door when he finally noticed the person in front of his door.

It was a girl. She had short-ish blond hair and tanned skin. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit of some kind, usually ugly, but somehow hot on her. It was a bit puffy; obviously she was a shy girl who didn't like to reveal a lot. He could imagine the girls' breast now. Medium ones, not too big, so that they're the only thing in vision, but not too small that they would get boring. He sub consciously drooled.

Her face was perfect too. She had odd whisker marks on her cheeks, which reminded him of a fox. Fox outfit. More drooling. Her lips were a pleasant pink, and a bit puffy, perfect for pouting or kissing. Her best feature was her eyes. She had large eyelashes, but no make-up. No fakes or extended one. The eyes themselves were stunning. They were big and sky blue. It made her look completely innocent. More dirty thoughts. His nose bled.

The girl smiled at him cutely. "Hiya! I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned.

'_Naruto eh? It's so perfectly cute…' _He fazed out.

1 minute passed… 2 minutes…

Naruto waved 'her' hand in front of his face. "Helllllllllllooooooo! Earth to insert your name here…"

Kiba snapped back to the beauty before him. "Huh? Sorry?" He said looking around to check she hadn't gone.

Naruto smiled. "What's your name baka?"

Kiba paid no attention to the insult. "Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." He said, still spacey, flipping to the real Naruto and the Naruto in his mind, fully loaded with fox outfit and sex whip.

Kiba shook his head. "So, what are you doing here?" Kiba says surprising confidant.

"Well, I was going to join the herd of freaky fans, but I figured I'd just stand here looking like a loner." Naruto grinned at him.

Kiba frowned on the inside. A Sasuke fan? Damn…

"Seriously, what's up with the crowd? Who's this 'Sasuke' guy anyway? Some kind of Jesse McCartney? Noooooo thanks."

Kiba visibly brightened. Naru-chan didn't like Sasuke. Or more didn't KNOW Sasuke, but by the looks of it she wouldn't be so fast to attach like the others.

'_She must be here with a friend! I can still move in!'_ Kiba thought deviously.

"You want to come in? That way you wouldn't look like a loner." Kiba grinned as charmingly as possible.

Naruto laughed. "Sure! Push over Kiba!" Naruto squeezed past Kiba, her ass rubbing against his leg. Kiba blushed at the contact.

Kiba followed the blond into the room. The blond had a nice bounce in her walk.

The dorm was pretty simple. Kitchen, bedroom/lounge room and a shared bathroom. Nothing special, but still nice. Naruto noticed the shower was running.

Shikamaru came out of the kitchen yawning. He rubbed his head and turned to Kiba. But he didn't see Kiba. He saw a blond girl, but there was something odd about her that he couldn't put his finger on…

"Shikamaru! This is Naruto!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. Shikamaru yawned and turned to the girl again. There was something…

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto punched the air above her.

Shikamaru sighed inwards. Another over excited person. "Nara Shikamaru. So where you from?" He said obviously not interested. But in truth he was. There was something his was missing and he was going to find it out.

The blond didn't notice the lack of enthusiasm. "Well it all started at my last school…" The blond started to ramble about her life story of how she ended up there. Unfortunately, neither Kiba nor Shikamaru were listening, so they didn't heard the painful truth. Shikamaru was too busy looking over the blond's shoulder were Kiba was giving him the thumbs up, mouthing 'Isn't she hot?'

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "And that's why I'm here!" Naruto finished. Shikamaru turned back to the girl. He heard some of it. Problems at the last school, moved in with a roommate, more than likely one of the flats around the area. He got the general drift.

"So where are you living?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto pointed to the wall on his right. "Next door."

Kiba's eyes shone. Naruto was only across the street from him! "We can visit!" Kiba yelled.

"Sure! Come whenever!" Naruto said happily.

Shikamaru was about to ask another question but he stopped. It was very quiet. They couldn't even hear the fan girls…

"Waaaaaaaait a minute…" Kiba said, eyes narrowed. He put his ear to the door. No noise. He opened the door and three girls fell in, behind them the rest of the girls.

Kiba looked at the three on the floor. Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten. "What do you think your doing?" Kiba's eyes narrowed, if possible, even more.

Ino got up first. She hid something behind her back. "What do mean, Kiba?" She batted her blond eyelashes covered in mascara innocently.

Kiba reached behind her back and brought out "A cup?" He stared at it confused. He looked at the girls. They all had plastic cups.

"If you press a glass cup against a wall, they say you can hear everything on the other side. But it doesn't work with plastic." Shikamaru explained. He heard one girl swear under her breathe.

"Anyway, what did except to hear?" Shikamaru continued, raising an eyebrow.

Ino pouted. "Hn. It doesn't concern you!"

Ino was pushed to the back of the crowd. Not fair! She should be closest to Sasuke-kun! Her eyes flamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRAZY BITCHES!"

Then she heard a voice she'd never heard before. She wasn't sure what it was saying, but it was pretty. She turned to the direction of the voice.

There was a girl. She was beautiful. Short blond hair, unlike her own white-ish blond hair, it was a darker, sunnier yellow. Blue innocent eyes and whisker marks. She couldn't tell the body because of the hideous orange outfit… that somehow looked good on this girl. Kiba was blushing… and drooling… and bleeding? That meant one thing. Her theory was proven when the blond pushed past into the room. They were going to have sex!

"Oi! Everyone! Leave the door for a minute! There's some action happening over there!"

Everyone turned to her.

They rushed to the door. Ino pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't hear a damn thing!

"Ino, I don't hear anything!" Sakura whined, ears to the door.

She was right Ino sat there and thought. She looked up and saw… A FREE WATER DISPENCER! If she remembered correctly, if you press a cup to a wall you can hear everything on the other side!

"Everyone follow my lead!" She grabbed a cup and pressed it to the wall.

Just as Sakura and Ten Ten had joined her, the door opened.

"And if you come back, I'll have you removed from the building!" Kiba yelled after the girls. He slammed the door in angry.

Shikamaru sighed. "That's all Ino thinks about. A guy and a girl and they must be having sex."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru confused.

Shikamaru frowned. No sex education either. This was going to be a pain.

"Sex. The form of making babies…" He trailed off. He wasn't about to teach sex ed. Too much effort.

The girl shook her head. "No, no before that."

"Ino? She's just an obsessive fan girl."

"No after that."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "A guy and a girl?"

"Yes!"

"What about it?" Shikamaru asked slowly. He had a feeling this was it.

Naruto stared at he confused. "Where's the girl?"

… "What?" Kiba asked, slightly shocked. What was she on about?

"Was there a girl already in here or something, cause I don't remember one coming in." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE A GUY?!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto looked slightly pissed off. "Why does everyone here think I'm a bloody girl?!"

'_So that's what it was…' _Shikamaru thought as Kiba melted into a pile of goo. His prefect girl! He kept the sexy images in his mind though. As a girl, Naruto was pretty god damn sexy. But Naruto was a guy!

"I told you I was living next door! Isn't that a big enough hint?!" Naruto yelled. What was with these people?!

Shikamaru sighed. He changed the subject, not wanting anymore hassle with the angry blond. "'You start at the school then?" He asked, still bored.

"Nar, I'm Sasuke's new boyfriend" He said sarcastically. Shikamaru stared at him. That explained a lot. Naruto ignored the looks. "OF COURSE I'M STARTING AT THIS SCHOOL!" Naruto yelled angrily. He sat on the table, arms crossed.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. '_Soooooo noisy…' _"Well, you're not getting though the front door; the girls won't believe you're a guy." Naruto huffed. Why him? "Sasuke's having a shower; he'll be in there for ages." _'Who am I rooming with? Fangirls, long showers…Ladies man. Which means… HE MIGHT THINK I'M A GIRL AND CHAT ME UP! OH FUCKING GOD NOOOOO!'_ He'd just have to show Sasuke he was a guy before he got any ideas.Kiba raised an eyebrow. Naruto looked constipated… "Guess you'll go by the window."

Naruto looked up. "Nani?..."

Kiba whined. "But that's what I always wanted to do!"

Shikamaru yawned. It was too late for this. In fact, it was ALWAYS a bad time to do this. He ignored Kiba. "It's pretty simple. Just jump to that balcony."

The balcony was a 6-7 meters away. _'If this is simple what was hard to this guy?!'_ The hardest thing to Shikamaru was in fact, listening to morons like these rant, rave and whine about random bullshit.

"… Are you serious?!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru cleaned his ear. "You're not jumping. Just walk across the ledge. It's easier then it looks."

"That's so awesome." Naruto heard Kiba murmur. He ignored Kiba and looked at the ledge. It wasn't very wide, but there were hand grips.

"This is the only way?"

"Yep."

Naruto gulped. He swung his leg over the rail and put a first foot on. Shikamaru and Kiba held his hands in place. Slowly, he stepped onto the ledge. He'd figured that he'd fall, but he didn't. He carefully made his way across the ledge. He was half way, when he almost slipped. He had stopped in front of the bathroom window. It was foggy, but he saw a backside. He blushed and looked away. "Naruto! You ok?" Kiba shouted at him.

"I-I'm fine!" he stuttered, blushing.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Shikamaru figured it out and sighed at the stupidity. Naruto made it to the other side much quicker than he started.

He turned and waved enthusiastically to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Thanks Kiba-kun! Shika-kun!"

Kiba waved back with equal enthusiasm, and Shikamaru smirked and raised his hand. "See ya later Naruto!" Kiba yelled grinning, before they went inside.

"You got to admit, Naruto makes a pretty hot girl!" Kiba said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "As soon as Sasuke's done, I'm next."

Sasuke exited the bathroom in a pair of loose silk black pj pants and no shirt. Something was different. He looked around the room, and his eyes fixed on the window. On the balcony was someone. Probably a fan girl. How'd she get in? He looked the girl up and down. Short blond, orange clothes, cute ass. Made him want to touch it, squeeze it. He shook his head, and found his hand reaching out for it. He brought it back quickly and almost fell over. The girl turned around and Sasuke held his breathe. He could lose himself in those perfect blue eyes. But he was Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke did NOT fall in love, first sight or not.

She waved. "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You must be Sasuke, ne?"

Sasuke kept his cold exterior, despite his melted-ness on the inside. Anyway, he'd decided he liked boys. Girls were annoying and didn't give up even when you said you hated them. Boys were easier, though he'd never been with anyone before anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Best to get to the point.

Naruto jumped down from the balcony. "I'm moving in with you!" She said.

He sighed. "No, your not. Why don't you just leave now and save yourself the trouble." He said, his voice laced with venom.

Naruto took no notice. "Can't. I'm going to this school. This is my room too now."

Sasuke's cold exterior faltered for a second. Girls going to this school? Crap. That meant fan girls, around him basically 24/7! _'Dear god no!'_

Sasuke cringed at the thought. To Naruto, he looked constipated.

His forehead creased in concern "You ok?"

Sasuke looked back at the girl. He softened slightly. Sure she was a girl, but she was still cute. If she was a boy, he would have jumped her then and there. "Yeah I'm fine." His coldness returned. "But I'm checking anyway to see if you're really telling the truth." He said and moved to the phone.

The blond smiled. "Sure thing. I'll just have a shower." Sasuke's back was turned, but he heard the jacket unzip. He heard Naruto take her top off and just had to look. Anyone would, girl or boy.

His jaw dropped. What he saw was not a girl's curves. It was better, to him at least. A flat chest and good muscles. Naruto was a… GUY?!

He fumbled to get the phone back on its hook. This could be worse. In fact, just looking at him flex his muscles was giving him a hard on.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, before he saw his nose bleed. "Are you ok?! Your nose is bleeding!!!" Naruto ran around the room looking for tissues. Sasuke would have helped him by bringing them out, but just as he was, Naruto leaned over in a very 'good' position, ass in the air. Sasuke felt his hard on getting worse.

"I'm going to the toilet." He said quickly and ran to the bathroom door. _'I knew it, he is constipated.' _Naruto thought.

Just as he reached the door, the water turned on. Someone was in the shower now?!

"Damnit! I was going to have a shower!" Naruto in the shower. It was painfully hard now.

Damnit! Hadn't he asked for no roommates!

I would put reviews here, but there are too many! shiny eyes Thank you all so much! Keep reviewing please! Special thanks also to my besties!


	3. Perverted Kakasensei

AN: Yes, this is late… REALLY LATE… but I've had an overload of work lately. And my bro's downloading anime episodes, so the internet is sloooooooow But before I start…

COMMON ASKED QUESTIONS! W00t!

**Q: Why does Naruto look like a girl?**

A: Why not? (Not Sexy-no-Jutsu) NEXT QUESTION!

**Q: What was with Anko?**

A: What's not with her? Lol I just made her as in character as possible… I think? NEXT QUESTION!

**Q: Is this Sasu/Naru? It better not be so and so…**

A: NOOOOO! Lol joke! THIS IS SASU/NARU… mostly, there are going to be bits with other characters, but Sasu/Naru was meant to be. MEANT TO BE!!!!!!

**Q: What are the pairings?**

A: Mostly Sasu/Naru, and a bit of Naru/whoever I want, like Gaara, Neji, Itachi, etc. I'm just going to have fun with it. NEXT QUESTION!

**Q: WHY DID YOU STOP THERE?!**

A: Cuz I can! Naruto! Any other questions!

N: No, hurry up! This was an excuse to waste time!

So? What's your point?

N: … I hate you…

**RATE AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, much to my sorrow. And this contains **YAOI and bits of ACTUALLY SERIOUSNESS**! That's right! I cant write serious bits! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Normal duh

_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Person's thoughts'_

**Perverted Kaka-sensei!**

_Sasuke heard the door open as he lay on his bed. He didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Naruto back from classes. A voice in the back of his head told him this was odd because they finished class at the same time, but never the less, Naruto just got back. He decided not to turn around due to the fact that the blond was adorable and hot, and acted completely innocent; which for some reason turned him on…_

_His eyes widened when he felt the bed sag down with the extra weight._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto purred in his ear. That purr went straight down. "Turn around Sasuke" He purred playfully. Sasuke shivered. He wanted to turn around. He wanted to ravish the blond until he was screaming. But he couldn't move. His body couldn't touch the boy. He felt like crying._

"_Sasuke!" DAMNIT!_

"_Sasuke! SASUKE!" _

He was rough fully awoken by Naruto shaking his shoulders. Unfortunately (or fortunately), Naruto had just pulled Sasuke up as he awoke, and Sasuke's lips slammed into Naruto's soft ones. Sasuke was in so much shock, he didn't get the chance to deepen the kiss before Naruto pulled away, pulling Sasuke onto the bed beside him. Unfortunately, this was a very painful position seeing as Naruto was straddling his hips.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd go forward that much!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Sasuke back up. He was horrified with the sight.

"OH MY GOD SASUKE! YOU'RE BLEEDING!!!" Naruto ran to the kitchen to get Sasuke a towel, leaving Sasuke to his nose bleed. This was a baaaaaad morning…

Sasuke looked at the clock, nose plugs in place. The blood had long since stopped, but with the over-cute blond around, he needed them in. It was early. The blond had already made him breakfast, of which he had eaten, in apology of making him bleed so much. He wouldn't if he knew WHY he was bleeding.

"Oi, dobe! Why " "Dobe?" (AN: Did you realize that when Sasuke calls Naruto dobe in an affectionate way, in English, it the same as saying "Hey fuck-face" affectionately? Lol My brother told me that) Naruto looked up from drying his hands.

"Yeah, dobe. It suits you." He shrugged. "Why'd you wake me so early?"

Naruto flushed, trying to hide it by turning away. Sasuke was so glad for the nose plugs; that was just too cute.

"Some idiot made a mistake my uniform, which should be impossible since this is a BOYS school…"

Sasuke sighed; looking bored, or tired... Naruto couldn't tell. So he ranted like a true Naruto should. "I mean, C'MON! How can you make a mistake like that?! There are no girls at this school" He was cut off.

"There is one girl at this school."

Naruto blinked. "But it's a BOYS' school…" He emphasized on 'boys'.

"We think she blackmailed her way in, but she's here now, so it doesn't matter."

"I see…" Awkward silence…

Sasuke coughed. "You were saying?"

Naruto blushed again. "They kind of, sort of gave me…"

Sasuke was getting really annoyed. "Spit it out dobe!"

"They gave me a girl's uniform." The awkward silence doubled.

Sasuke coughed. He had an extra uniform, but… Naruto in a skirt… Thank god for nose plugs…

"Well, let's see it. It can't be THAT bad dobe."

Naruto gaped. "You're not serious!"

"It's the only thing you've got." _'Liar.' _ "If you can get over it here it'll be easier later."_ 'You just want to see him in a skirt. Pervert.' 'DAMN STRAIGHT.' 'Your not straight...' _Sasuke's mind is weird…

Sasuke finished his coffee. Naruto was taking ages. He was already in his navy blue uniform. He was getting impatience… and horny with all the possibilities that Naruto could be in.

Sasuke was so in his own world, he barely heard Naruto coming up.

"Umm… Sasuke?" He turned, expecting to see Naruto in some kind of dress-mini-skirt thing, but he didn't even SEE Naruto. He looked around. Table, bed, counter… then he saw Naruto's big blue eyes shinning from behind the counter. He sighed.

"Naruto, I can't see you properly. Stand up." He shook his head. Sasuke sighed and rounded the counter. Naruto didn't get a chance to stand up, so Sasuke had a good view of his underwear. Panties… Naruto was wearing panties… The nose plugs were going to go over the limit.

Naruto quickly stood, blushing ear to ear. This was doing nothing to help Sasuke's bloody nose. Naruto was wearing a navy mini-skirt, knee-high white socks, a white SEE THROUGH shirt that had extra long arms and was tight across the chest; and a little navy sailor scarf with a orange bow (AN: you know… sailor moon wears it around her shoulders…). Sasuke's nose plugs exploded and blood ran to the ground.

"Sasuke! Shit! Are you ok? I'll get you a towel!" Naruto ran into the kitchen, causing his skirt to lift up. Sasuke almost cried. This was too much…

"Who sent you the uniform?" Sasuke asked, towel to his nose.

"Umm…" Naruto checked the package. "Hatake Kakashi…"

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "That doesn't surprise me…"

Naruto turned to him. "Why?"

"He's our English teacher and number one pervert." Sasuke explained.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Kiba walked out of his room with Shikamaru. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to be standing there.

"Oi, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Kiba asked coldly. Sasuke didn't hang out with them much since he joined 'The Sound'. They were distant friends now.

"Naruto wanted to walk with you guys. Says he knows you."

Kiba frowned. "I can't see him."

Kiba saw a tufted of blond poke out behind Sasuke followed by blue eyes. Kiba grinned. He shoved Sasuke away and hugged the blond. "Naruto! How you going with the ice que" His question cut short when he saw what Naruto was wearing. His nose bled a tiny bit.

"I thought you said you WEREN'T a girl…" Kiba stated. Naruto pouted.

"They mixed up the uniforms…" Naruto murmured about the impossible-ness of this because it was a boys' school, blushing. Kiba blushed and Shikamaru sighed. Kaka-sensei was too troublesome…

"Well let's get to class." Shikamaru stated. They walked down the hall way, Naruto hiding and clinging between Sasuke and Kiba. Sasuke knew Kiba was straight, but still! Why was Naruto clinging to him as well! Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke was sending Kiba death glares. He obviously liked the boy.

As they walked down the corridors, more people came out, and more people stared, and Naruto became more and more uncomfortable. Shikamaru felt sorry for him.

"Naruto, who do you have for homeroom?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto blinked. He checked his timetable. "Kaka" He stopped and gaped at the paper. _'Kakashi…'_ The same asshole who made him wear a fucking skirt!

Sasuke and Kiba were too busy glaring at each other to notice the blond was gone until they heard the blond meep. They turned around. Naruto was surrounded by boys, grabbing and groping what they could, unaware it was a boy (AN: or they like boys whatever…). Kiba and Sasuke ran to the rescue, flinging boys out of the way. They grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru, who had been watching, and ran down the corridor.

Once the boys were out of sight, Kiba and Sasuke collapsed.

"So," Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "looks like we all have the same homeroom."

Homeroom had just started, and Naruto was standing out the front to be introduced. He didn't want to be. All eyes were on him, and most of them were lusty. The few that weren't, were Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke (AN: you can't tell if Sasuke's horny by looking, but he is.)

They had waited 17 minutes for the teacher standing there like that, but he did come. When the white-haired teacher came in, he was instantly cut off by yelling. Apparently, he was always late…

Naruto noticed he was wearing a black mask, covering most of his face, and a black scarf covering one eye. He gave Naruto a once-over. "Why are you in a skirt?" He could see the flicker of amusement in his one eye.

Naruto got pissed off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU SENT THIS STUPID THING TO ME, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

Kakashi tutted. "No yelling at your teachers. What's your name again?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He grumbled. The teacher get yelled at by half the class and HE gets in trouble.

Kaka-sensei sat down in his chair at the front of the class. "Naruto eh? Detention in here at the end of the day."

"WHA" "Kaka-sensei! He just got here!" Naruto looked up. Sasuke was standing up.

"Sasuke. Sit down. I make the decisions here. Here. End of the day, Uzumaki."

Sasuke sat down. Something was up…

"Well Naruto, take a " "NARUTO!!!" Everyone's ears were blasted by the person at the door.

"Kyuubi?!" (AN: It's just not a Naruto fanfic without him. holds kyu love sign WOO! GO KYUUBI!) The boy at the door had long red hair, held at the back in a low ponytail, a longish fringe hanging over his golden eyes. He was wearing the boy's uniform.

Kyu-kun gave Naruto a once-over and laughed his head off.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kyu-kun wiped a tear away. He moved next to Naruto. "Awww! But you look so cute!" He said, dragging out the word 'cute'.

Naruto pouted. "I didn't know you went here."

"You don't know a LOT of things."

"HEY!"

"And you're easy to catch off guard!" He said squeezing Naruto's ass. Naruto meeped and stepped forward, away from the hand, and into Kyu-kun's outstretched foot making his skirt go up, giving Kaka-sensei and Kyu-kun a nice view of his ass. Kyu quickly brought his camera out and took a photo of his ass. Naruto turned around, planning on yelling at him, but faced a camera.

"Smile!" Naruto was blinded by the flash.

While Naruto was cursing, Kaka-sensei leaned over to Kyu-kun. "Get me a copy of them."

Kyu-kun raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He grinned at Naruto, showing him the pictures. Naruto's yell was cut off with a gasp. "Like 'em?" Naruto was about to throttle him, but Kaka-sensei stopped him.

"Don't you have class?"

Kyu-kun grinned. "Why yes indeed I do. See ya Naruto!" He said, giving one last wink to the class, and then running out the door.

Naruto stared at the class, blushing ear to ear.

"Naruto, sit next to Sasuke." Naruto took his seat and banged his head against his desk.

"Who was that?"

Naruto sighed. "An old 'friend'." He grumbled.

It was lunch time. 4 classes had been by. After homeroom, they all had English with Kaka-sensei, who managed to lengthen his detention. Second period was maths with Asuma. He spent this period with Shikamaru. It was awkward for him, with the staring, the puzzling questions, and his lazy friend beside him, drifting off with the clouds through the window. But Shikamaru soon noticed his awkwardness, and began to help him though the questions. It was actually fun after a while, working and teasing with each other. It was one of the rare times when something had not been too troublesome for Shikamaru. Naruto brought the best in everyone it seemed.

They spent the break with the four of them; Shikamaru facing Sasuke in chess (Shikamaru won. Duh.) and Kiba and Naruto jumping around, before watching the game.

The next two periods went quite the same. They had science with Kurenai and history with Iruka, a kind young man with a high brown ponytail that had taken a liking to the hyper blond (AN: NON-SEXUAL LIKING! Naruto x Iruka… shudder that's SO CREEPY!)

Naruto made his way to the canteen were his new friends told him to meet them at. "Naruto!" He turned. It was Kyu-kun. He was walking with some shark guy, a boy with red hair and green eyes, and… Sasuke?! He looked closer. Kyu-kun's friend was too tall to be Sasuke, and instead of black eyes, his eyes were red… and girly…

Kyu-kun grabbed him by the shoulders. "How was your first day?" He said, enthusiastically.

Naruto shrugged the arm off. "It's not over yet."

Kyu-kun walked beside him. "Fine. How's your day SO FAR?" He corrected.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Naruto stated coldly.

Kyu-kun put on his best innocent face. "What do mean? I broke the ice."

"You took pictures of my ass in front of everyone!" Naruto stated loudly.

"Just so you know, I've had many requests for those pictures." Naruto stopped walking. Kyu-kun turned back on the gaping blond.

He grinned. "You do have a nice ass you know."

Naruto's face twisted into a scowl. "What is it with you and following me?"

"Well if I follow you I do get a nice view of your nice ass."

Naruto smiled a tiny bit through his scowl. "And I bet you'd love a piece of this ass."

"Who wouldn't?!"

Naruto laughed. This was what it was like when he and Kyu-kun were younger. Stupid jokes; stupid pranks. Made him wonder why they had stopped talking. "So you like me now?"

Suddenly Naruto felt himself pushed to the wall, hand at each side of his head. Kyu-kun leaned closer to him. "Yes." There was no joke there. It scared him. Kyu-kun always joked.

Naruto looked around at where they were. The mouth of the canteen. In full view of everyone there, and that's where their eyes were. Kyu-kun noticed this and an insane grin spread across his face. _'Ah. THAT'S why. HE'S FUCKING INSANE!'_

Kyu-kun leaned over to his ear. "Why don't I show these people your mine?" Naruto was now petrified. "How about you don't?" He managed to say.

"YOU SHIT FACE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" A foot went to Kyu-kun's head. He caught it before it hit and put it down. Naruto swore that if that foot hadn't come, there was no end to what Kyu-kun would have done.

Kyu-kun smirked, before heading off with his new friends. The red head and the red eyes didn't take their glaze off him as they sat at a table down the back.

"Fucking shit head. Thinks he can molest a girl here?! Not as long as I'm here." Naruto looked at the owner of the foot. He had long red hair under a black beanie, brown eyes and… Naruto looked at 'his' chest. There were boobs.

This was the girl Sasuke mentioned. "Yeah. You did a greeeeeat job stopping him, Tayuya." Naruto turned to see a silver haired boy with green lip stick walk in.

"Shut up dick head!"

"Sakon, Tayuya, don't fight so much! And Tayuya, girls should say that kind of stuff…" Naruto looked at the boy besides 'Sakon'. He was large, tanned with orange hair in tuffs. Even Naruto knew that was going too far with hair.

"Don't get me started fat ass!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. You won't finish it." He speaker was a black boy with black hair and eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled.

"You were talking to the girl over there, right?" He asked. Tayuya blinked.

"Shut up asshole."

"Name's Kidoumaru and his is Jiroubou, not asshole and fat ass." Kidoumaru stated, then moving to their table with the other weirdoes.

"Right." She stuck her middle finger up at them. She turned back to Naruto.

"So how'd you get into the school? Blackmail, bribe?"

"Umm…I" Naruto was cut off.

"I blackmailed them. Turns out there are a lot of perverted teachers at this school…"

Naruto spotted his friends. He quickly cut her off. "Actually, I'm a guy…" Today was a day for awkward silences.

Naruto coughed. "I'm going to go over there now… Nice meeting you umm… Tayuya." He ran to his seat.

Tayuya stood there for a second.

"WHAT?!"

She moved to her table in a stunned state. "What's up with you?" Kidoumaru asked.

"The girl was a guy!" She said and pointed to Naruto. He was pouting on the other side of the canteen.

The other occupants of the table looked over. The boy caught the eyes of a certain snake… "Looks interesting…"

Naruto ran to his table. There were a lot of people he didn't know. He sat next to Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba was grinning. "I didn't know you and Kyuubi were dating! Why'd you tell us? We could have saved Uchiha the embarrassment…" Sasuke blushed and fumed at the dog boy.

Naruto flushed in anger and pouted. "We're not. He just started saying weird stuff to me. I forgot why we stopped talking. He's fucking insane." Kiba's grin faded. He wasn't expecting a serious reply.

Sasuke blinked. Naruto didn't want that? He looked over to Kyu-kun. He was with Akatsuki group. Yeah. He was insane.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Naruto have you met the others in our group?"

Naruto visibly cheered up. "Nope!"

Kiba pointed to the boy with sunglasses on next to him. "That's Shino, he's bug boy,"

"The bowler cut next to him is Lee, he a year older than us," Lee grinned at him and gave him the thumbs up. Somehow, his teeth twinkled. Naruto grinned back, but was secretly afraid. So shiny…

"Blindy there is Neji," "I am not blind!" The pale boy countered. Kiba ignored him. "He's also a year older than us,"

"And the 'large boned' person there is Choji." The tubby boy smiled. Naruto smiled back at him. "Don't call him fat. He goes spastic…" Kiba whispered to him.

"I heard that!" Choji called from across the table.

Kiba cleared his throat. "Everyone, this girly person is actually a guy called Naruto!"

Naruto slammed Kiba under his foot. "WHO'S GIRLY?!"

Kiba giggled. "I can see up your skirt."

Naruto blushed and released him.

Shikamaru hit Kiba over the head. "Naruto, there are only two groups you need to be worried about. See over there?" Shikamaru pointed to Kyu-kun's table.

"That's 'Akatsuki'. They're a whole group of weird" Sasuke cut him off.

"Akatsuki are a bunch of insane freaks, my brother Itachi included." He pointed to the red eyes. "It seems your friend has joined them."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"No problem, blindy." Sasuke said smirking.

"NOT BLIND!"

Naruto looked over at the table. Kyu-kun was joking with some blond, and Sasuke's brother and the red head's eyes were fixed on him.

"Who's the red head?" Naruto asked. He was having a staring contest with him.

Kiba put on a spooky face. "That's Gaara. I heard he's killed before… for fun… he also doesn't sleep."

Even Shikamaru looked fazed by Gaara. Naruto kept staring. He realized how stupid it was trying to win a staring contest with an insomniac, but still. His eyes started to water. "Gah!" He yelled rubbing his eyes. The rest of the table starred at him.

He looked over at Gaara's table. The bastard was smirking! Naruto pouted. He hated losing.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Right…" He pointed to Tayuya's table. "That's 'The Sound'."

"Sasuke, you know everything about them, why don't you tell us?" Kiba said mockingly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked between Tayuya, who was yelling obscene language at her plate, and her friends and to Sasuke.

"Ice queen here usually hangs out with them." Kiba stated, glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto's face fell. "So you're not going to be around?" His bottom lip trembled and he put on his best puppy eyes.

Sasuke needed his nose plugs, but he managed. "Of course I will."

"Yay!" Naruto hugged him, which he returned, weaker than Naruto's death-lock. Sasuke wished they were back in their room… naked… doing more than hugging…

Sasuke felt like his head was burning. He looked around and spotted Neji. He was burning hole through his head with that glare. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto closer. But Neji wasn't the only one.

"That's" Neji was cut off by Shikamaru. "I think the love birds have hugged enough. If they don't stop now they'll be humping each other."

Naruto pulled away blushing, much to Sasuke's annoyance. "Shikamaru! We're not like that together!" Neji smirked at Sasuke, who scowled. "And anyway, Sasuke probably already has a girlfriend, judging by the crowds yesterday, ne Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Girl's are troublesome." He said shrugging.

"You sound like Shikamaru now." Choji said smiling.

"I don't say 'hn'." Shikamaru said boredly.

Everyone laughed, except Sasuke and Neji (and Shino, cause he never laughs. He just fixes his glasses) who were too busy glaring at each other…

It was the end of the day. Naruto sighed as he waited for Kaka-sensei's class finished. The class filed out of the class. Just barely he picked up someone saying: "I can't believe it! I was half a class late and he didn't even care! Kaka-sensei's not giving anyone detention today!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked in.

Sasuke waited until the class had past before waiting outside the door. Something was up with Kaka-sensei… and if there wasn't, he could wait outside and escort Naruto back to their room.

He reached the door when he heard footsteps. He turned to see…

"Neji! What are you doing here?!" He said, trying not to be too loud.

"I can ask you the same thing." He said glaring.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting for my roommate." Turning back to the door.

"You like him." Neji stated blankly. Sasuke flushed and turned to yell at the calm boy.

"You" "You can't have everything, Uchiha. And this is one thing you're not going to have. Fate led me to this boy. He's mine." Neji glared.

"If it was up to fate, it would be me because I'm his roommate!"

They stood there in a staring contest; until they heard Naruto's molest meep.

Naruto walked into the room. It was empty except for Kaka-sensei, who was reading some book, leaning on his desk. Naruto was still in his skirt.

"Umm… Kaka-sensei?…" The masked teacher turned to him and smiled. His eyes seemed a bit foggy.

"Naruto…" The teacher disappeared from his view. He span around, when he fell backwards into the teacher.

"Do you know how hot you look in that skirt?" He said playfully and slipped one of his hands up his skirt and the other up his top. Naruto meeped.

The door slammed open and Sasuke and Neji ran in. Kaka-sensei JUST managed to detangle himself before the boys saw anything.

"Boys, what's the meaning of this?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blond still looked shocked from Kaka-sensei. Sasuke knew something was up.

"Er… Naruto has to go now…" Sasuke stumbled.

Kaka-sensei raised his visible eyebrow. "Why is it that Naruto has to leave detention?"

"Because…" Sasuke looked around. Table, wall, Neji… NEJI!

"Because he has to help the blind!" He said shoving Neji in front of him.

"Just go with it!" He whispered to Neji.

Neji scowled inwardly. It was for Naruto though… He started looking franticly around the room with his arms out in front of him. "Naruto where are you?"

Kaka-sensei's eyes narrowed. He'd never taught this boy, so he didn't know if he was really blind, but if he didn't let Naruto help the boy, he could be in trouble.

"Naruto go help the blind boy. You are dismissed for today."

Naruto quickly nodded and put his arm around Neji's waist. Neji slyly slipped his arm around the blond's neck. He saw Sasuke fume and smirked. "This way Neji." Neji walked with Naruto arms outstretched. He felt stupid, but Naruto's arm helped him feel that it was worth it.

When they were well away from the class room, Naruto hugged Neji. "Thanks for that Neji-kun!" Neji hugged him back and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke really didn't like Neji…

Thoughts? Did you like Kyu-kun? Or should I drop him?

Kyu: HEY!

You decide Kyu-kun's fate!


	4. Two More Perverts NEW ENDING

AN: Yep. It's late. Really late. I am really really** really** sorry.

VOTES ARE IN! Drum roll please!

KYU STAYS! claps The vote poll!

Sorry to those who don't like him, but he's got a fan base now… and I want in stares at Kyu's ass drooling

I've had a lot of reviews saying 'Get Naruto out of the skirt'. sweat drop hehehe… He could be stuck in it for one more day… BUT IT WILL BE GONE SOON! …Even if it's pretty. And pervy. Very pervy. stares at Naruto's (pretty) skirted ass, drooling (of course) Girls don't nosebleed. But Sasuke does. looks at Sasuke, who is staring at Naruto's (pretty) skirted ass Speical thanks to **sasuke-miko**, who gave our dear Sasuke tissues, not that I'm giving them to him hides tissues

Thanks ye all for reviewing. And keep watching the stars!

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW DAMNIT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. Then I could get Sasuke and Naruto together. And this contains **YAOI**! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Normal duh

_Dream_

"Talking"

'_Person's thoughts'_

**Two More Perverts**

Sasuke was lying on his stomach, arms by sides, pretending to watch crappy TV. Something about a plane crash and freaking polar bears in the tropics. C'mon! Polar bears! Sasuke scoffed at the stupidity of the storyline. His LIFE was a better story line.

In truth, he never watched much TV. The plots were getting worse and worse, and the comedy shows had been reduced to laughing at children falling down. Ha ha. So funny to watch kids crying.

No, in truth he was trying to ignore Naruto. Neji had walked them back to their room and Naruto had clung to his arm the entire time. He couldn't believe the blond hadn't notice his fuming. Neji had even poked his tongue out when Naruto's back was turned in the door way, AFTER he winked to Naruto. Bloody bastard! He saw Naruto first! …Ok, Kiba did, but he's into girl! So that doesn't count! Same with Shikamaru! But he never found out what the cloud-watching lazy boy liked. He seemed to think that everything was too troublesome. Which meant he was neural. Good. Wait! If he was neural, he was therefore bi! Which meant he could like Naruto! Damn that lazy confusing bastard!

While he was contemplating Shikamaru, a shadow fell over his head. He was so lost; the usually alert boy didn't even notice the hair tickling his ear.

"What ya watching?" Naruto asked evilly, trying to freak out the stoic boy. Sasuke literally jumped when the hot breath hit his ear.

Naruto grinned at his friend's reaction. Sasuke was so funny!

"Dobe!" Sasuke hit Naruto over the head. If Naruto wasn't going to **be** kinky, he shouldn't do kinky stuff!

Naruto rubbed his head, his bottom lips slowing pulling down into a cute pout. _'Sasuke hits hard…' _Naruto thought, in a whiney voice.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. On his bed. Being cute. In only hideous, **removable**, orange pajama pants. He stiffed the blood from his nose back up. Eww. He needed to stop think bad thought around Naruto. He probably thought Sasuke had a problem or disease. Then again, constantly getting horny was becoming seemingly problematic. He could fix his problem… Naruto was next to him, and he was sure that a little flirting could lead to… 'Better' things.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

Sasuke clicked out of his kinky Naru-lovin' daydream. "Hm?" he blinked at Naruto innocently, hoping he wasn't physic.

"Stop stoking my leg."

"Wha-" Sasuke looked at his hand. It was indeed on Naruto's leg. And it was also getting closer to Naruto's… sweet spot.

"Err…" Sasuke felt his nose bleed coming back. So close…_ 'You shouldn't be feeling pervy now!'_

Naruto looked at the unmoved hand and back at Sasuke. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a lady called "Anko" would you?" he asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "The PE teacher?"

Naruto crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression. "I think that's what she said she did…"

Sasuke stared doubtfully at him. "No, We're not related. Why?"

Naruto stared at the ceiling. "No reason."

"Ah."

Naruto flopped down on the bed.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Move your goddamn hand."

Unfortunately, Naruto's replacement uniform had not come in yet (Sasuke hid his extra uniform down the side of his bed). He was told it was coming in tomorrow, but that meant one extra day of embarrassment. The navy skirt was laughing at his misfortunes, he knew it. And skirts laugh by lifting up.

He also noticed that the increase of laughter from the skirt seemed to increase poor Sasuke's nose bleeds. He was probably disgusted so much by it that his nose bled. Naruto was going to have to do something nice for him to make it up to him.

The oblivious blonde hid once again between a glaring Sasuke and Kiba as they made there way to homeroom. He continued to hide there until he had successfully taken his seat without being seen. He made himself small the entire lesson, disparately trying not to get another detention. He thought he was in the green, before Kaka-sensei stopped him at the door.

"You're still not wearing the correct attire Uzumaki." He said this in a challenging tone, giving Naruto a once over.

Now, Naruto could have ignored his challenge and do the smart thing, merely saying a quick 'Yes sir. Sorry sir.' But Naruto was not all that smart, and he certainly didn't back out of a challenge.

"And whose fault is that _sir._" Naruto said mockingly.

Kaka-sensei tried to hide his grin by scowling, but it was pretty obvious. "Seems you need another detention Uzumaki." Naruto's expression turned fearful for a second, before he scowled again. "But you're lucky, Uzumaki. I have a teachers meeting tonight, so you're detention will be for tomorrow."

He nodded slightly and pushed passed the masked teacher. He stormed down the hall to his next class, not waiting to hear Sasuke shout out to him.

Naruto wasn't listening through maths. Asuma didn't really seem to care, as most of his student didn't care for revision, and, to be fair, neither did he. Shikamaru noticed his bad mood, but didn't say anything. He knew Naruto had got another detention, and it was far too troublesome to talk about. He did think it was unfair, what Kaka-sensei was doing, and detention seemed to really unnerve Naruto. He'd have to do something about it. How troublesome…

Recess went by fast. He did catch the strange green-eyed redhead staring at him again, which made everyone in the group nervous, except him. He didn't see Sasuke or Neji at all.

Naruto's first lesson after recess was double art. Naruto was very good at art, and he was told he had an artistic flair. Unfortunately, the only person who shared his views was Lee. Not that there was anything wrong with Lee, it was just…the eyebrows… and the twinkle in his smile. They were scary. He found himself almost asking Lee if he ever thought of shaving them off.

He soon got used to them, despite his growing urge to shave them off. Lee was a lot like him; energetic, stubborn and he carried a good vibe. They finally got to the class room, Naruto's bad mood already gone.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto stood quite horrified as he looked upon his art teacher… 'super-brows'. The guy was wearing a fucking green leotard! He was teaching kids here! They don't need to see THAT!

"WELCOME TO MY CLASS! WHO MIGHT YOU BE, MY NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" 'Super-brows' boomed while posing.

"Er…" Naruto stared at his new teacher; he was beginning to get very scared. "…Uzumaki Naruto…" He looked around the class. They looked very bored, most looking blankly at the canvas in front of them, or adjusting their easels, except Lee, who looked very proud of his teacher. This must happen a lot.

"WELCOME NARUTO!" Naruto was about to point out that he already welcomed him, but he was cut off before he got the first sound out. "YOU CAN TAKE THE FREE SPOT NEXT TO GAARA!" He boomed, pointing (in another very strange pose) to the spot next to the green-eyed redhead from before.

As he walked over, he noticed that all the other seats near Gaara, unlike the other seats which were in arm distance, were pushed as far from him as possible, isolating him. They, like most of his friends, seemed afraid of him.

Ignoring that, he sat in his seat and unpacked his things. He pretended not to notice Gaara's stare that was burning into him.

Gai-sensei gave them instruction on what they were doing for the next two week, seeing as art was only on twice a week, one double and one single. The entire time, Gaara's gaze was fixed on Naruto, who was beginning to admit it was unnerving.

Gai-sensei's speech finished, and the started on their oil paintings. Naruto barely picked up his brush before Gaara spoke.

"Why haven't you moved away?" It was more of a demand then a question. His voice was deep and cold, but there was amusement behind it.

Naruto met his stare unmoved. "Do you want me to move?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Most people do." He said smirking.

Naruto dripped his brush in orange and blue paint, mixing it with the medium. "I'm not most people." He replied, still smiling.

Gaara following his lead, picking up a blood red and a dark brown. "If you were smart, you would be most people."

Naruto laughed. "If I was smart, I wouldn't have fallen for Kaka-sensei's detention trap." He started to bring his brush over his canvas.

He looked up at Gaara when he didn't get a reply. He was staring intensely at him again, his brush leaving his canvas. Naruto looked at Gaara's painting, and suddenly he couldn't breathe properly.

Gaara had writing in his blood-like paint: _'I will watch you bleed beneath me, my prey.' _

Naruto felt all the blood leave him, making him feel incredibly numb. He thought of laughing it off, but Gaara's stare was completely serious, and behind those green eyes was a flicking amusement of a madman.

Gaara dragged his brush over the word, making them disappear in the paint again, continuing this as if the painting had always being simply a painting. Naruto turned back to his own painting, still fearful. He wanted to move away, but he couldn't.

Gaara pressed himself closer to him, so that his hot breath tickled his ear. "Still so confident _Naruchan_?" He dragged his name out as he did with his brush. Naruto shivered; he could almost feel him smirking.

Then he pushed away quickly, leaving Naruto in shock.

"NARUTO! NICE CHOICE OF COLOURS!" Naruto yelped as thumbs up thrust in front of his face.

"GAARA! I SEE YOU'VE CHOOSEN THE SAME COLOURS AS USUAL. VERY NICE!" Gai-sensei have him the thumbs up and walked to compliment the next person.

He didn't dare look at Gaara, or move away from him, for the rest of the class, but he felt his stare burn into him the entire class.

Naruto rushed to take his table at lunch, not wanting to repeat yesterday's happenings. He was so glad to see Sasuke's black head; he ran up and hugged him. Everyone laughed at this, except Neji who cursed under his breath.

Naruto took his seat, eyes fixed on Sasuke as he took the seat next to him. "Where'd you go at recess?" He tried to demand, but he was so glad to be away from insane people, it didn't come out like he wanted it to. He sounded needy…

Sasuke couldn't help but feel 'happy' at Naruto's tone. He sorely wished Naruto would still be this needy later that night.

"Me and Neji went to try and get you out of detention," Naruto's eyes light up. "But Kaka-sensei wouldn't give in." Naruto's face fell. ANOTHER pervy detention.

He faked a smile. "Thanks for trying…" He said, and gave a shaky laugh.

Lunch processed as usual; joke and teases. Naruto directed all his attention to his own group, so as not to catch anyone's eye, especially the eye of a certain redhead. But as it turns out, Gaara was not the only one whose gaze was fixed on the blonde.

Their next class was PE, and like many of their subjects, it was mixed up with the older students, so Neji and Lee were also in this class. The only two not in their class was Shino and Choji. Shino had no care for sports, preferring science (which Naruto was in as well) and Choji hated running too much to be bothered. Thankfully, Shino gave him his PE uniform, as he was only given the girl's PE uniform (PE uniform: navy shorts and white T-shirt) that was even worse than regular uniform.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Gaara, Kyu-kun and Sasuke's brother Itachi, all of whom had shown strange interest in him, except Itachi who he hadn't met as of yet. He nervously looked at them, until Gaara looked at him, at which time he hastily looked away, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Line up! C'mon! Hurry up!" He heard the teacher call. He joined his friend in the line, standing next to Kiba and Sasuke. They all looked to the teacher. To Naruto's great relief, it was Anko-chan standing in front of them giving orders. Still shouting for them to line up, she caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Now, we're going to start the lesson off with a game! We're going to play 'Octopus'. Any objections?" A few people started to say something, but they were instantly cut off. "Good! Can I have some volunteers?"

Kiba instantly put his hand up, as did several others. Anko pointed to three people; Kiba included. Naruto couldn't see the other two.

"HELL YEAH! I'M GOING TO KICK SOME ASS!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. He ran out and grabbed the blue sash, grinning like a fool.

Naruto looked at the other people who went up. There was a boy from the senior class he didn't know, who was equally as enthusiastic as Kiba when taking his green sash, and… Naruto paled… Kyu-kun… He grabbed the red sash, wrapping it around his wrist.

"Alright class! All you have to do is run to the other side of the court! On my whistle!" She raised her hand in air, whistle in her mouth. Naruto just KNEW Kyu-kun was planning something evil.

WWWHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSTTTTLLLLLLLEEEEEEE (AN: Shut up! I don't know how to spell a whistle sound so this will do!)

Naruto ran across the court. He noticed that Kiba was purposely avoiding hitting his friends. He made it to the end, as had most of the class. The whistle blow again and they ran again. The guy with the green sash was running towards him, but he saw Kyu-kun purposely block his path, and he made it safely over the line.

Why'd he do that? Kyu-kun was planning something, he was sure.

Half the class was sitting out, few bothering with their duties as 'seaweed'. Shikamaru looked like he was sleeping in his spot, not really bothered by the rush of people passing him. Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Itachi, Gaara and himself were all still in. Itachi and Gaara were always the first people over, but he never saw them actually move. They went through this until it was only the aforementioned people were left.

Naruto was beginning to feel very tiring. He looked at Neji and Sasuke and saw his own weariness reflected. Itachi and Gaara though seemed perfectly fine. He caught his breath quickly as the last person coming over was caught. The whistle sounded and he started to run over to the other side… until he was caught around the middle.

He was roughly swung into a confined embrace, his arm pinned to the person's chest by his capturer's arms. He knew who it was even before Anko-chan yelled.

"Kyuubi! Let go of Naruto and finish the game!" Her tone was threatening and very much like a mother scolding a bully.

"Miss. Mitarashi, I was wondering…" Naruto could hear the grin in his voice, as he pulled him closer around the waist. He was blushing madly and panting from running, which must not look very good. He struggled meekly against him, only earning a slight groan from Kyu-kun. Oh god… he was NOT getting turned on by this situation! No bloody way!

Kyu-kun continued. "Why don't we learn golf in PE?" _'No no no no… Don't… PLEASE don't…' _Naruto begged inside his head. "Wouldn't it be good fun, if all the boys went out and started teaching each other, pressing themselves together, pretending to play golf?" He bent Naruto over, pushing Naruto's ass roughly to his growing hardness. Naruto shuddered; it didn't feel right. It was obviously a sex position; any dumbass could have seen that. Kyu-kun leant over to his ear, much like Gaara; his hot breath spilling into his ear. "Push your ass out more Naruto." He whispered mockingly. Naruto's face felt like it was on fire.

"KYUUBI! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CONTINUE, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Anko-chan yelled at the top of her voice. Kyu-kun instantly let go, stepping back slightly, scowling.

Naruto just stood there, looking at everyone. Most were shocked and some looked disgusted. Sasuke's look was impossible to tell. He was shaking, and Naruto couldn't see his eyes behind hid bangs. Naruto's eyes filled tears. _'Shit… He looks disgusted… He must hate me…'_

Wiping his tear away, he ran. He could hear Anko-chan and Kyu-kun arguing behind him. He turned into the bathroom and leaned against the sink, trying to collect himself.

Kyu-kun was arguing with Anko-sensei non-stop about Naruto. Sasuke was still shaking in anger when he went over to them, attempting to punch Kyu-kun, but Kiba and Neji held him back, so he was forced to settle with yelling curse words and threats.

In the midst of their anger, no one noticed Itachi leave the gym and head towards the bathroom…

Naruto was breathing heavily into the sink. He calmed himself down slowly, trying to breathe deep and long.

He heard the door open and quickly stood up, his vision still blurred by his tears. He looked in the crappy mirrors to see who was there. It was Sasuke! Forgetting his previous thought of Sasuke being disgusted by him, he spun around hitting Sasuke's chest. He grabbed his shirt, trying to control his sobs, still breathing deeply.

Sasuke slammed Naruto painfully up onto the counter so his legs swung over the edge around Sasuke lean, tall figure. Sasuke seized his hands with one hand before he could do anything.

"Wha?! Sasuke?!" He gasped breathily between his sobs.

Sasuke other hand wiped his tears away clearing his vision. Deep blood red eyes stared into his own. This wasn't Sasuke; it was his brother, Itachi.

He made to scream but Itachi covered his mouth with his own. His first real kiss, taken against his will. He didn't register much after that. He barely realized his mouth and hands were bound by tape. He only really remembered were he was when he felt his shorts being pulled down.

His eyes widened, and he started to struggle again. Itachi slammed his legs into the counter, holding him down.

"Kyuubi plays with you, but I'll just get straight to the point." It was the first time he'd said anything since he started this, and it was the last thing Naruto wanted to hear.

He went back to pulling down Naruto's shorts when the door opened with a bang.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Naruto looked past Itachi to see… Kyu-kun. And here was he, hoping for a knight in shinning armor.

Itachi turned to him, emotionless as usual. "Wasn't it you who said 'First come, first serve' yesterday?" Naruto's eyes widened even more so. What the hell was he to them? A free whore?!

Kyu-kun stepped forward challenging. "He belongs to me." He growled, the powerful insane gleam in his eyes threatening to kill.

"Once again, 'first come, first serve.' Not my problem you're too slow."

"Why you-" Kyu-kun looked about to kill, but they heard distant footsteps.

Kyu-kun turned to Naruto and started to untie him, still talking to Itachi. "What the fuck made you think you'd get away with RAPE in CLASS!" He said between clenched teeth.

Itachi didn't answer. Kyu-kun held Naruto wrist's in his hand, ripping off the tape from Naruto's mouth. He made to scream, but Kyu-kun blocked it with his hand.

"If you tell ANYONE about this, we'll get expelled. If we get expelled, we will break into the school and rape your ass!" He watched the skeptical look in his eyes saying _'Isn't that going to happen anyway?'_

"And Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes widened and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not touching my brother."

Kyu-kun rolled his eyes. "You don't have to. Leave it to me." He turned back to Naruto. "Got it?" He nodded feverishly. Kyu-kun released him and he hopped off the counter before the door opened. Anko-chan and Sasuke stood in the door, looking from Kyu-kun, to a teary Naruto, to Itachi. They stared at Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" Anko-chan asked suspiciously.

"Going to the toilet." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"I don't remember letting you go." She said, eyes narrowing.

"You didn't." He said bluntly.

She sighed. "Detention. Get back to class." Sasuke glared at him as he walked out the door.

"It doesn't look like you've apologized, but we can't waste MORE class time." Anko-chan said and pointed to the door.

They walked back to class not saying a word.

Last class was English, Naruto's most hated subject. Not because of the English bit, but their perverted teacher. He sat in his seat between Shikamaru and Sasuke, trying not to get detention again.

"Alright class, we are going to start to study Hamlet." He grabbed his white board marker and wrote 'Hamlet' on the board. Just as he was writing, Shikamaru stood up and walked calmly over to the board.

Kaka-sensei blinked at him. "Is something wrong Nara?"

"Just adding something." Shikamaru looked bored as he took the marker from Kaka-sensei and started to write.

He finished and moved away for everyone to read. _'Ero-Kaka-sensei enjoys porn and molesting little children.' _The entire class burst out in laughter, and even Naruto, subject to the molesting, was laughing his head off.

Kaka-sensei had gone completely red from embarrassment and anger. He took the marker back from Shikamaru and rubbed the offending works off the board. The laughter continued, until Kaka-sensei cracked. "ENOUGH!"

The room went deadly silent. Kaka-sensei definitely wasn't happy. "YOU!" He pointed at Shikamaru. "YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION THE DAY TOMORROW AFTER CLASSES! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!"

Shikamaru shrugged like nothing had happened and went back to his seat.

"Why'd you do that?" Naruto questioned, trying not to grin.

"My plan to get you through detention tomorrow." He replied, smiling.

Naruto hugged Shikamaru after class and they went up to their dorms. Naruto suddenly felt nervous to be alone with Sasuke, because he was convinced that he was disgusted by the incident in PE.

They didn't talk when they entered, nor through dinner, and it was only until Naruto couldn't stand the silence before Sasuke went to bed that he opened his mouth.

"Sorry Sasuke…" He practically whispered, but he knew Sasuke heard him.

Sasuke stared shocked at him. "For what?" He asked gently.

"I know you must have been disgusted at me in PE…" He continued in his silent voice, hoping he wouldn't cry.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's worried face. "I was furious at that asshole Kyuubi for touching you! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything…" Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Thank goodness your not." Naruto smiled weakly in relief, and then flung himself onto Sasuke, hug-tackling him to the bed. His smile grew until he was grinning at his friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and he couldn't help himself. His eyes trailed down to Naruto's lips. He took his chin between his forefinger and his thumbs, smiling slightly.

Naruto's eye widened as Sasuke was closing the gap. He didn't look like Itachi did; Itachi looked at him harsh and lustful. But Sasuke's eyes were soft and loving.

Naruto just felt Sasuke's lip brush his own… BANG! Kiba rush in from the bathroom, waving a piece of paper around.

"NARUTO! Shikamaru's not helping! Do you understand this science homework Kurenai-sensei gave-?" Kiba stopped his rant and stared at them slack jawed.

Kiba soaked in the scene, analyzing the situation. Naruto was sitting in Sasuke's lap on the bed, blushing like mad. Their faces were still inches apart. Sasuke looked pissed, and at some point in time, Sasuke's hands had planted themselves comfortably on Naruto's ass.

Click. **"GET OFF HIM NOW, YOU SHITTY PERVERT!" **Kiba yelled throwing a punch at Sasuke.

Sasuke barely managed to move out of the way, and ended up tumbling onto the floor, taking a bright red stuttering Naruto with him. Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself sprawled over Naruto. Naruto winced when he felt a shoe sticking in his back.

Sasuke was hauled up by Kiba, but this time, managed to catch the punch to his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! HE WAS MOLESTED TODAY, AND YOU DECIDED TO GRAB HIS ASS AND KISS HIM?! SOME FRIEND YOU ARE!" Kiba spat in Sasuke's face, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with his free hand.

"What are you idiot's doing?" Three heads turned to see Shikamaru leaning on the bathroom doorway, bored. "You're going to disturb the whole school."

"Shikamaru! He-" "Did nothing."

All eyes turned to Naruto, who was picking himself off the floor, grinning stupidly.

"I tackled him onto the bed as a joke. Ya know, guy stuff." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sasuke ripped Kiba's hand off his shirt, also releasing his hold on Kiba's fist. Both boys glared at each other.

Shikamaru sighed tiredly. "C'mon Kiba. I'll help you with your homework if it shuts you up. You should do this stuff on time." He raised a hand as a sign of "Good night" "Sorry to bother you guy, and your 'guy stuff'." Naruto blushed at Shikamaru obvious hint.

"If you touch him, I'll kill you, Uchiha." Kiba growled at Sasuke before following Shikamaru. He stopped at the bathroom door. "'Night Naruto."

"'Night!" Naruto said with a smile.

The door shut. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the ground; a small tint of pink on his face. Silence.

Finally, Sasuke looked towards Naruto, refusing to look into those endless blue eyes. Naruto was biting down on his perfect pink bottom lip. "'Night Naruto." He muttered, heading towards his bed.

He only just pulled back the covers when Naruto jumped onto his bed. Without thinking, he looked up and was caught in those impossibly blue eyes. His breathe caught in his throat.

Naruto sat there, twisting the hem of his shirt in his fingers. "Ano… Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sasuke blinked at him. Sleep…with him? _'Oh God. Yes!!!' _The Sasuke in his mind jumped onto Naruto and kissed him senseless.

"You know, 'cause I don't really feel safe at this school."

Sasuke's stared shocked. Of course, he knew Naruto would feel insecure, but hearing those words from Naruto's mouth, seeing his sad, almost broken smile… was heart wrenching.

He grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "Of course you can."

The new ending kicks the old ending's butt. Hard.

Octopus: A variation of tag, where there are the 'octopus' people ('it') and the runners. If you are tagged, you become 'seaweed' and stay where you were tug and try and tug other runners without moving from that spot. If you have NOT played this in your childhood, I pity you. I loved that game. I was pretty good at it. So many wasted PE lessons… now we play 'Dodge ball.' It gets boring fast, coz' we girls don't DO anything but watch the boys win it for us. Sad really…

Ero Pervert


End file.
